This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from my application PLATE FOR PREVENTING A C.R.T OF MONITOR FROM HEAT filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on Oct. 19, 1999 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 45399/1999.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat shielding plate for a cathode ray tube(CRT) of a monitor and, in particular, to a heat shielding plate for a CRT of a monitor which is capable of enhancing the display quality of a CRT by preventing heat of a printed circuit board (PCB) from being transferred to the CRT.
2. Related Art
Generally, in a monitor, an electrical beam is emitted from an electrical gun of a CRT based on a video signal, and the emitted electrical beam is outputted onto a fluorescent material coated on the CRT to thereby generate various colors having different brightnesses, so that it is possible to display various characters, symbols, graphics, etc.
In the latter monitor, when power is externally applied thereto by turning on a power switch, the power is applied to the PCB, and the monitor is electrically controlled. As a result, a lot of heat is generated by the PCB, and the generated heat is transferred to the CRT. More specifically, the generated heat is transferred to the lower portion of the CRT, and from there into the interior of the CRT. As a result, undesirable expansion of components (e.g., a mask) of the CRT can take place with resultant loss in picture quality of the monitor.
Furthermore, when power is applied to the CRT, an electromagnetic field is created. When dust or other foreign material is located on the outer surface of the CRT, undesirable electric arcing can result, and this can cause malfunction and/or decreased performance of the PCB located in the monitor.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a heat shielding plate for a CRT of a monitor the heat shielding plate being capable of enhancing a display quality of the monitor by shielding the CRT from heat generated by the PCB, thereby preventing expansion of a mask of the CRT, the heat shield also being capable of preventing an arc generated at the CRT from being transferred to the PCB.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a monitor which includes: a front casing; a CRT integrally engaged to the front casing for displaying various characters, symbols, etc. and having an external surface on which foreign materials can be attached due to an electromagnetic field formed when external power is applied to the monitor, the attached foreign materials being ionized so as to generate an arc; a rear cover integrally engaged with a rear surface of the front casing; a PCB engaged to a lower portion of the front casing and mounted below the CRT and at a certain distance from the CRT; and a heat shielding plate mounted between the PCB and the CRT for preventing heat generated in the PCB from being transferred to the CRT, and for preventing an arc generated at the CRT from being transferred to the PCB.
The heat shielding plate includes a vertical portion engaged to a front portion of the PCB, and a slanted portion which is integral with the vertical portion, and which is mounted between the PCB and the CRT at a certain angle for shielding the CRT from heat.
The vertical portion includes at least one throughhole, and an engaging screw which passes through the throughhole and which is engaged to an engaging hole formed at a front portion of the PCB so that the heat shielding plate is integrally connected to the PCB.
Preferably, the heat shielding plate is formed of a synthetic resin having a certain elastic force, and an aluminum plate is attached to a lower portion of the heat shielding plate.
Additional advantages, objects and features of the invention will become more apparent from the description which follows.